The Heart Wants What It Wants
by aandrea229
Summary: viajes en el tiempo, mucho a mor y vidas que pueden ser salvadas


capitulo 1

Había quedado claro que todo era una trampa, Sirius no estaba en el departamento de misterios y que mucho menos estaba en peligro pero nosotros caímos sin ni siquiera pararnos a pensar que sería lo más correcto y sensato sino que montados en threstrals volábamos por el frio cielo de Londres. Nos creímos Héroes cuando no lo éramos y lo peor fue cuando nos dimos cuenta mientras corríamos y miles de profecías amenazaban con caernos en la cabeza que lo mejor que podía pasar hoy sería que esa profecía callera en manos de Voldemort y que ninguno de nosotros muriésemos aunque no contábamos con que la Orden alertada por Snape se presenciaría en la sala del Velo y que se iniciara una batalla mortal donde nadie sabía que iba a pasar

Yo miraba la cara de horror de mis compañeros de viaje y como los miembros de la orden luchaban contra los seguidores del señor tenebroso, mi mirada se centró en Harry y en sirius que combatían juntos y como si esa no fuese la primera vez que se enfrentaban a una situación así. Nadie se fijó en Bellatrix, en como simulando una cucaracha se mantenía cerca de la pared y poco a poco colocaba en su visión a Harry y a Sirius. Sabía que Harry no sería su blanco a matar ya que su amo dejo claro que él mismo lo mataría, el blanco seria Sirius.

En mi mente como flashes pasaron los pensamientos de tres años en los que rescatamos a un Sirius consumido prácticamente por Azkaban,como después de eso seguía siendo perseguido y no podía disfrutar de la libertad, encerrado de nuevo en una cárcel que le atormentaba como Azkaban en su momento. No podía cuidar a Harry, no pudo salvar a sus amigos ni mucho limpiar su nombre y seria asesinado por la parienta a la que más odia en este mundo y su final sería bochornoso y ridículo sin ningún tipo de gloria y nada habría merecido la pena

Y yo eso no lo podía permitir …

Corri ,corri sin dejar de mirar los movimientos de Bellatrix, esquive a los amigos que quisieron pararme escale el pequeño monte donde estaban ambos dejando marcas y arañazos por todo mi cuerpo. Corrí aun más cuando vi como se incorporaba Bellatrix y levantaba su brazo pero antes de que mi vocecilla cobarde me advirtiera de la locura que iba a cometer me interpuse entre Sirius y Bellatrix empujándolo y notando como un hechizo impactaba en mi cadera desestabilizándome y empujándome de espaldas al Velo,un velo que me llamaba con voces dulces y me antojaban felices. Mire por última vez a Harry que intentaba llegar a mi y como Lupin se lo impedía agarrándole de los brazos, ya notaba como se acababa todo así que me permití mirar a Sirius que desencajado intentaba acercarse a mi sin entender nada y con la mirada clavada en mi y en el velo, no pude llorar por que supongo que los muertos no lloran pero ganas no me faltaban al ver las lagrimas de Sirius caer como ríos por sus mejillas y como se daba la vuelta directo hacia Bellatrix que probablemente reia descaradamente …todo se volvió negro

Cerré los ojos y pensé que la muerte no dolía tanto como pensaba, que te sientes como antes de dormir que te pesan los ojos y estas atado a la conciencia con un Hilo. La sensación fue de estar moviéndome a la velocidad de la luz por una especie de agujero negro que por intuición creí que acababa en un halo de luz pero de nuevo me equivoque.

De repente bajo mis parpados pude distinguir colores y formas, olores, aire en mi cara así que los abrí y me vi cayendo en caída libre hacia el lago negro con Hogwarts de fondo entonces por fin hable y solté un grito que probablemente lo escuchasen hasta en hogsmade

-Arresto momentum….

Todo el cuerpo me dolía a rabiar, estaba tumbada y sentía mucha claridad en mi alrededor asi que poco a poco abrí los ojos encontrándome con Dumbledore ¿más joven? No entendía absolutamente nada creo que mis neuronas se habían parado de repente y que me había quedado tonta para siempre ¡pero si estoy muerta! ¿esto sería un tipo de limbo? No creía que fuese tan sumamente estúpida como elegir mi colegio como limbo para quedarme el resto de la existencia

-¿se encuentra bien señorita?- sin duda es la voz de Dumbledore ¡oh dios mío si he sido así de estúpida!

-¿estoy muerta?- mi voz suena rasposa y afónica

\- por supuesto que no ¿esperaba estarlo?- este hombre siempre intentando sonsacar información

\- no entiendo nada señor director ¡caí por el velo del departamento de misterios!- entonces en mi mente empezó a arrancar la maquinaria e incorporándome en la cama note como un ataque de pánico se cernía sobre mi

\- relájese señorita, todo a su tiempo ahora nuestra querida enfermera madame Pomfrey la hará un chequeo y yo volveré para aclarar ese suceso – transmite con su voz la tranquilidad que mi cerebro necesita y como un ansiolítico me relaja de nuevo en la cama de Hospital


End file.
